Mobile Suit Gundam Ω
by Rockman001
Summary: This is my own Gundam story. It takes place in an alternate universe, but you will see that I borrowed about everything from other universes. Its coming along quite nicely, so take a look! You'll probably like it!
1. Mobile Suit Gundam Ω 01

Mobile Suit Gundam Ω

The year is Universal Era 76. With the Earth's booming population of over 10 billion, the Earth Sphere has reached out to space in the form of orbiting space colonies. After over half a century of oppression from the Earth Sphere, the colonies furthest from the Earth, Cluster 7, declare themselves a seperate entity, and launch a war of indepedence against the Earth Federation. Soon, almost all of the colonies join Cluster 7 in the rebellion, calling themselves the "Colonial Alliance". Early predictions expected the war to be over in weeks, due to the Federation's superior numbers. However, these predictions were wrong. The colonies had superior weapons, known as "Mobile Suits". These were giant robots, about 16 meters tall, armed with huge weaponry, such as 105mm machine guns. The Federation, however, mainly used T-61 Tanks and things called "Mobile Armor". It has been 8 months since the war began, with still no end in sight.

Space...so empty...so quiet. If you were to die out here, no one would hear you scream. The only evidence of your exhistence would be a flaming ball of metal turned into a heap of wreakage, which carried a cold, lifeless body inside.

These thoughts drifted through the mind of the Earth Federation pilot, Jerome Au Quinn as he dodged a the the thin beam fired from the nozzle of a beam rifle being carried by the mass-production model mobile suit of the Colonial Alliance, the "Une".

An une is a 16.2 meter tall mobile suit. Instead of having a face on the front of the head area, it has a yellow screen, inside of which is the camera unit. As a basic mobile suit, it has no fixed armaments. However, this unit was holding a beam rifle.

A beam rifle is a miniature "Mega Particle Cannon". A mega particle cannon is a cannon, which fires a thin beam of mega particles, discovered by Dr. Minovsky, capable of causing mass damage. A mega particle is usually mounted on space battleships.

The une which was engaged with Au Quinn was also modified for space combat. It had a booster backpack for maneuvering in zero G environments. This booster backpack was fixed with rocket and vernier thrusters.

But what was to be expected? Mobile suits are very deadly weapons. They were built to be weapons, or more specifically, killing machines. They had the armor of a tank, the agility of a fighter, and the power of a battleship. They were quite a force to be reckoned with. Mobile armors didn't stand a chance.

A mobile armor is a basic space combat vehicle. The basic ones used by the Earth Federation were known as "Skies".

A skie is a pod with a vernier thruster on each side of it. It has missile racks on the bottom, 40mm vulcan cannons on each side between the pod and the vernier, and a "Linear Gun" on the bottom.

A linear gun is like rail gun in which it fires large bullets through electromagnetic forces. It is different, though, in the fact that it uses attractive and repulsive forces without touching a firing mechanism, also known as the "maglev train".

Au Quin, however, was piloting a "Skie Zero", which was a prototype to the skie. It was a pod, like the normal skie, but it had four small verniers on the back instead of two big ones on the sides. It was equipped with a linear gun also, but this skie also had one special feature. That feature was four "Wired Gunbarrels".

A wired gunbarrel is a weapon system in which four large remote controlled gun pods are connected to the Skie Zero by micro-thin wires, and can not only shoot, but also detach from the Skie Zero and shoot in four seperate directions or overwhelm one target or so on. The only problem with the system was that it took a pilot who had great skills and exceptional spatial awareness.

Jerome Au Quinn then quickly dodged another thin, glowing mega particle beam by barrel rolling 180 degrees, then performing a split "S" by performing a downward loop. He then stopped rolling once he was facing up, or the general up anyway, for there are no ups or downs in space. He found himself facing the une, and flying towards him. The une then proceeded to take another shot at the Skie Zero. A swift movement to the right evaded the beam. The Skie Zero was still closing in on the une quickly. The une pilot was thinking the skie prototype would try to ram him! As the une pilot braced for impact, the skie moved at the last tenth of a second, literally coming one decimeter within impact. He was now behind the une! He simply scoffed, and with the mere touch of a button, he released a wired gunbarrel, which turned 180 degrees, and shot a round straight through the back of the une, hitting the ultra compact fusion reactor. This caused a collapse, followed by an explosion. The une was then engulfed in a silent explosion of orange light. The pilot died instantly.

Au Quinn then relaxed in his seat. "That was the last of them.", he thought to himself, "What a shame to kill such an inexperienced pilot." However, he knew that this was a war he was fighting, he hadn't the room neither the time the think of such thoughts.

"Good. That should be the last of them. "Captain Ramius Mihm affixed his commander's hat. "Tell all of the mobile armors to return!" The captain then sighed and leaned back. "How many survived?"

The mobile weapons management officer turned around. "Only Au Quinn."

Mihm clenched his fists. "Those damned mobile suits!"

Captain Mihm's ship, the "Patriot", docked in one of the neutral Cluster 2 colonies. Number 2-027. The crew of the Patriot were given orders to proceed to that colony immediately, and were given a small civilian crew, for some unknown reason. They were supposedly refugees, but everyone on board knew that was a lie. A very important operation was about to be executed, perhaps one that end this stalemate.

The Patriot pulled into the port. It was quite an old ship, it was of the "Salamis" class. It was a cruiser, very old, and would soon be retired. Little did that crew know, it was in for an early retirement.

The Captain disembarked from his ship. He found himself facing one of his superiors. "Admiral Flaga?"

"Sorry to suprise you", he said with a smirk,which soon left his face, "this is very important, please pay attention."

As one of the giant blast doors opened, the captain was speechless. There was a huge ship in front of him. It was white, with red and even blue in places. It had a blue "shield" on each side.It also appeared to have "legs". Well, there was open space in the middle of the front.

"What is this?" Mihm asked in awe.

"Its known as the "Archangel".


	2. Mobile Suit Gundam Ω 02

Mobile Suit Gundam Ω

The year is Universal Era 76. With the Earth's booming population of over 10 billion, the Earth Sphere has reached out to space in the form of orbiting space colonies. After over half a century of oppression from the Earth Sphere, the colonies furthest from the Earth, Cluster 7, declare themselves a seperate entity, and launch a war of indepedence against the Earth Federation. Soon, almost all of the colonies join Cluster 7 in the rebellion, calling themselves the "Colonial Alliance". Early predictions expected the war to be over in weeks, due to the Federation's superior numbers. However, these predictions were wrong. The colonies had superior weapons, known as "Mobile Suits". These were giant robots, about 16 meters tall, armed with huge weaponry, such as 105mm machine guns. The Federation, however, mainly used T-61 Tanks and things called "Mobile Armor". It has been 8 months since the war began, with still no end in sight.

"The...Archangel?" Mihm said, still in awe.

"Yes, its the best ship in our fleet so far."

The Admiral said it as if it was his and he was showing it off.

"So, what does it have to do with me, then?" Mihm asked.

"Why, you're the Captain!"

Ramius was speechless.

"So then, wanna take a look inside?" the Admiral asked.

Outside the colony, a small team of alliance soldiers made thier way into an airlock by hacking the control panel. The shadowy figures made thier way inside...

About an hour later, the entire crew was aboard the Archangel. The so called "civilians" were there as well.

"So those "civilians" are actually crew trained especially to operate this ship?"

"Yes." The admiral smirked as he talked. "We could not afford to have the alliance find out about this ship, no matter the cost."

"Well, what is the point of this ship, anyway?"

"I'm sorry, but thats currently classified. But don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

In one of the lower decks, Rock Minep was making himself ready for this mentally. After all, he'd been training for this day for over 10 years.

"I've never seen a bridge like this..." Mihm said, admiring the ship.

"It has a CIC, or rather, "Combat Information Center", for examaning enemy combat data and such." The Admiral continued. "This is the first vessel ever to put this system to use." He then suddenly looked shocked, as if remembering something. "I have some matters to attend to right now. I'll let you see the rest of the ship yourself."

The alliance team inside the colony pressed several buttons, arming a few explosives. The leader then pressed the red button on his detonator.

The Admiral was outside, lighting up his pipe. _I'm not too sure this was a good idea_, he thought to himself.

However, he didn't think much longer, because the entire port of colony 2-027 was turned to wreckage by several well placed explosives.

Christoble Cornier was eyeing the hanger of the Archangel. He was a mobile armor pilot in training, and would soon be able to pilot a mobile armor in combat. He was originally a member of the crew of the Patriot. However, he was now to be stationed aboard the Archangel.

His train of thought was interrupted, because the entire Archangel rocked from the explosion. He got up from the ground, which he'd been thrown to. _What the hell?_

Cyran Hylamal regained conciousness. He was still inside inside the cockpit of the mobile suit. _What the hell happened?_, he thought to himself. _The last thing I remember was an explosion..._ "Oh no!" He turned on the system. Mechanical noises came to life. It was as if he granted life to the giant machine at the touch of a button. Several screens blinked to life. Several words appeared after the system came to life: General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver system; or for short, Gundam.

A keyboard then folded out in front of him. After pushing several keys, the camera units in the eyes and forehead activated, blinking to life. What he saw was a seen of horror. Bodies were everywhere. The entire room was in flames. Luckily, however, the mobile suit's armor was made of gundanium alloy: a very hard metalloid material which could stand almost anything, even mega particle cannons to a certain degree. Cyran was here right now because he had a habit of sleeping in his mobile suit. He was the test pilot, and had become very accustomed to it.

Now, the only remaining question was how to get out of this port to the main colony. After all, it would be a good idea to find out what's going on. "Well, I doubt anyone's ever gonna use this port again. Utilizing the advanced control system, the giant robot got to its feet. It then reached behind its back, removing the short, white handle from its back. The machine then raised it in the air, utalizing both hands. Suddenly, a short beam of mega particles was released from the handle, creating a "blade", so to speak. It was a "beam saber". It looked like a light saber from one of those ancient science fiction movies. Wasting no time, the mobile suit swang the blade vertically. It then made three more swings, one vertical, two horitontal, effectively cutting a huge square. After sheathing the weapon on the recharge rack on the back, a firm kick removed that section of the wall. The mobile suit was now in the main colony! The scene however, was one from a horror movie.


	3. Mobile Suit Gundam Ω 03

Mobile Suit Gundam Ω

The year is Universal Era 76. With the Earth's booming population of over 10 billion, the Earth Sphere has reached out to space in the form of orbiting space colonies. After over half a century of oppression from the Earth Sphere, the colonies furthest from the Earth, Cluster 7, declare themselves a seperate entity, and launch a war of indepedence against the Earth Federation. Soon, almost all of the colonies join Cluster 7 in the rebellion, calling themselves the "Colonial Alliance". Early predictions expected the war to be over in weeks, due to the Federation's superior numbers. However, these predictions were wrong. The colonies had superior weapons, known as "Mobile Suits". These were giant robots, about 16 meters tall, armed with huge weaponry, such as 105mm machine guns. The Federation, however, mainly used T-61 Tanks and things called "Mobile Armor". It has been 8 months since the war began, with still no end in sight.

Jerome Au Quinn was already outside of the colony in his Skie Zero. There were originally five unes that came to the colony. There were now only three, because of Au Quinn's immense skills. Two were already in the colony, and one was around Au Quinn's current position.

Suddenly, a pale white une appeared from some nearby debris. It had a "dobergun", which was one of the most powerful weapons availible for a mobile suit.

A dobergun is a shell firing weapon, but since it has immense recoil, it it is very difficult to handle.

A shell glowing hot-pink shot past the mobile armor, just missing, due to a quick burst to the side. Au Quinn then fired back with his linear gun and vulcan cannons. Every shot missed, however. The une inched closer, firing nonstop. This would be a tough battle.

Christoble Cornier slowly poked his head out of the ship into the wreckage of the port. There was a giant whole in the wall he was facing, and the city was visible. It was a scene of destruction. There were burning buildings, people running through the streets, and the sound of distant gunfire. It was an Alliance attack on this colony. They probably thought the colony was up to something, with a Federation ship in the port.

Cornier started to step out of the hatch, clutching the assault rifle he picked up seconds ago. He quickly jumped back inside, however, as a bullet ricocheted off the metal of where his head had been less than a second earlier. Cornier leaped out of the hatch, hit the ground 10 feet below, and rolled behind a crate. He then stood up and returned a short burst at the Alliance soldier who shot at him earlier, piercing his face, which dropped him instantly. He let out an expression of triumph. Suddenly, five more Alliance soldiers appeared, and returned fire at him.

Suddenly, a giant tarp at the other end of the room moved. Christobel could not believe what he saw.

Rock Minep was inside of the mobile suit known as a General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver system, or simply a Gundam. Rock Minep was "recruited" by the Earth Federation at an early age to be the perfect soldier. Of course, mobile armor training was common, and the system of a mobile suit isn't too much different. He was one of the pilots selected for the Earth Federation's prototype mobile suits. There were supposedly three, and he had only met one. The one he did meet, however, was outside during the explosion in the port.

Christoble was still staring at the mobile suit. It was in a sitting position. It looked like it was covered in a blanket of feathers. It then got to its feet and casually strolled out the opening in the wall. _This day is becoming even stranger_, he thought to himself.

From where the mobile suit left, there was another tarp, which was also over something. Christoble made a run for it. There was constant gunfire and ricocheting all around him. He ran behind the tarp, luckily unscathed. He crawled under the tarp. He couldn't quite see what it was, but he knew it was a mobile suit. He jumped on top of the body, and found the cockpit, which he jumped into. He turned the knob, and he heard the system start up. The screen lit up, and a message appeared: General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver system. "What the hell does this mean?", he shouted. Putting it aside in his mind, he put his mobile armor training to good use. He punched the giant fist though the tarp above. _Heh heh, those Alliance bastards are in for hell!_

Cyran's gundam was crouching on one knee in a park. It was an area with a decent amount of cover, taking the trees into account. It was here he was thinking out his next move. It was at that moment that three unes punched through the wall of the colony. Cyran looked up. "Its time I saw what this thing is capable of."


	4. Mobile Suit Gundam Ω 04

Mobile Suit Gundam Ω

The year is Universal Era 76. With the Earth's booming population of over 10 billion, the Earth Sphere has reached out to space in the form of orbiting space colonies. After over half a century of oppression from the Earth Sphere, the colonies furthest from the Earth, Cluster 7, declare themselves a seperate entity, and launch a war of indepedence against the Earth Federation. Soon, almost all of the colonies join Cluster 7 in the rebellion, calling themselves the "Colonial Alliance". Early predictions expected the war to be over in weeks, due to the Federation's superior numbers. However, these predictions were wrong. The colonies had superior weapons, known as "Mobile Suits". These were giant robots, about 16 meters tall, armed with huge weaponry, such as 105mm machine guns. The Federation, however, mainly used T-61 Tanks and things called "Mobile Armor". It has been 8 months since the war began, with still no end in sight.

Jerome Au Quinn was starting to think he had bitten off more than he could chew. This white une was obviously a serious ace. Constant shots were exchanged between the two. The une had also destroyed two of the Skie Zero's four wired gunbarrels. It was nothing but a constant cycle of shoot and dodge. Eventually, however, the une's superiority may get to Au Quinn...

Ramius Mihm was definitely not in a good position. He was captain of an unregistered ship. He was under attack. The ship had not only a small crew, but an unexperienced one too. And the most urgent matter was that there was nowhere to go right now. The exit of the port was blocked off by large amounts of wreckage.

Mihm rubbed his forehead. Where is Au Quinn?

The mobile weapons management officerchecked his computer. "He left the ship in the Skie Zero."

Mihm didn't feel like establishing radio contact. He knew Au Quinn was doing his best to take it to the enemy.

Enis "Goose" Haug was the leader of the platoon of 3 mobile suits that entered the colony. He had just redezvoused with another group of two unes. This gave a total of five. They were traveling through a park in the colony. Goose knew he saw something here. He realized how right he was, though, when a gray and red mobile suit popped out of the tall trees.

Cyran pulled one of his beam sabers out of his recharge racks on his back. Its beam of mega particles flared to life. "Hah! Its time to finish you Alliance fools!"

He stabbed his beam saber through the cockpit of the leader une. He then spun 180 degrees, with the une still on his beam saber, effectively flinging his target several meters, and putting him through a building. Since he only severed the cockpit, the une didn't explode.

"So, still more want some?" He said it with a smirk. One une had time to react. It shot a beam at Cyran's gundam. He easily blocked the shot with his beam saber. Cyran then shot out the camera screen on the une's head with his 60mm vulcan cannons mounted on his head. He then easily chopped the une in front of him in two with his beam saber. It soon exploded. Before he could get to work on the next one, however, a mobile suit slowly descended from the sky next to him. It was one of the other gundams!

This one's front was covered with feathers. However, those feathers opened like what appeared to be wings. The gundam spread its wings out, and then lowered them to the sides. It also had feathered verniers.

The pods on the gundam's shoulders opened up, and housed what appeared to be machine cannons. They spun like gatling cannons, and shredded one of the unes to pieces. It soon exploded.

The feathered gundam then pulled a beam saber from one of its verniers. It soon hacked the fourth une in half.

The final une tried to make an escape. But before any of the gundams could stop him, a black mobile suit appeared, like it was just invisible.

This one was very strange. It was also obviously a gundam. However, its feet were completely different. The legs were very thin and bird-like. And instead of feet, it seemed to have talons. They weren't bird-like talons, though, they were dragon-like!

Utalizing its talons, it drove its foot into the last une's chest. It then pushed it foot down, shredding the lower half of the une to ribbons.

Christoble was in the cockpit of the black gundam. He opened up communication to the other two. One was a guy with long black hair, and the other was a guy with short brown hair. "So, I see you both got your suits first."

The long black haired one spoke with a smirk. "I see you got your suit last."

Christoble screamed, angrily," What the hell was that supposed to mean, asshole!"

Suddenly, 7 more unes appeared in the colony.

The short brown haired one spoke, emotionlessly, "We have more important matters to attend to."

That one then broke communication. The feathered mobile suit then turned to the threat. Christoble thought to himself. _So, the lifeless one is in the feathered one, and the ass is in the other one._

He changed his attitude. "Well, lets see what top notch weapons this thing has!" He brought up the weapons system. Christoble was shocked. Thats it! A laser-threaded anchor arm!


End file.
